Dramione fluff
by preyankaridevi
Summary: The first time with Draco's parents. Fluffy!Dramione! BTW, there is no romance with Carlisle or Aro. Hermione just has a very best friend that attends Hogwarts AND is also serving the Volturi guard. AWESOME right? I love those nice ones with the Cullen and volturi coven with Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

Today was a really busy day. I mean, my schedule is so hectic that I can't spend time with draco. Sometimes I feel like giving up a lot of the subjects because they take so much of my time. Besides, me and Draco were supposed to meet his parents at Madam Puddifoot's at 11. I can't even spend time with Crookshanks and I feel so guilty about it too. But Draco acts like he's a demon from hell and should be put down. I don't get what's so bad about Crookshanks. I mean, he's just a soft fluffy cat! But, then, Draco always has to do something to aggravate any animal. Last time we were at the zoo and he decided to see what would a skunk do if he decided to piss it off. Well, he still has the stinky smell even though we tried to wash it off. Then, he gave Crookshanks (accidentally!) dog food so Crookshanks scratched his face. Oh well, here he comes.

Draco's POV

As I approached Hermione, I was wondering on how I was going to introduce her to my parents. True, they were very keen about blood purity and wanted me to marry Pansy Parkinson, but we were just friends. Currently, Pans is dating Blaise, my almost-brother and best friend. My family and Zabini's knew each other ever since we were born. I loved Hermione with all my heart and I knew she loved my back, but the only problem was her beast Crookshanks. I tell you, that beast has hated me ever since I came into its mistress's life. He loves to take his anger out of me most of the time so we had to put a restraint on him. Hermione nearly broke up with me on our first date because of the restraint but she apologized and calmed down afterwards. Seriously, shouldn't the beast have died like, 2 times already? Oh well, here she comes.


	2. Chapter 2

DracoPOV

As I spotted my parents coming towards us, I kept thinking, "How am I going to introduce her?". I couldn't just come out and be like, "Hey this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger." because my parents still had the entire "blood prejudice" mania going on since the defeat of Voldemort. Oh well, if they didn't accept her then they'll just have to deal with it.

I saw Mother coming towards me with Father looking like he just saw a Basilisk.

"Draco we missed you so much!" my mom cooed over me as she hugged me to death. Father shook my hand and patted me on the back while saying "Welcome back Draco. We all missed you. I'll have Dobby prepare you room. And who might this young witch be?" my father inquired with a smile.

HermionePOV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my eyes. Harry and Ron always said the Malfoys were a cold, cruel conserved family. I guess they were wrong because the way they acted in public was the way my parents would be if I came home from the school year or the holidays. Since Draco's father was waiting for an answer I immediately replied:

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. I am Hermione Granger. I think you may know me since I attend Hogwarts with Draco."

"Ah _the _Famous Hermione Granger, "Smartest Witch Of The Year" I presume?", he said smiling."I've heard about you a lot from Draco. He was always moaning how you beat him in every subject in Hogwarts." I saw Draco turning a tomato red and glaring at his father's back for that little slip. "It is very wonderful to meet you, Ms. Granger." he said as he pulled me into a hug. "It is very nice meeting you too Mr. Malfoy,", still a little shocked from the hug. "Oh don't get to stiff just call me Lucius!" he exclaimed with a smile. I think I could've fainted then.

Then I saw Mrs. Malfoy heading towards me with a very bright smile on her face. "It is nice to meet you too Ms. Granger!" she exclaimed as she hugged me. "It is nice to meet you too Mrs. Malfoy!" I exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug. "Oh my dear please just call me Cissa! I feel too old with the name Mrs. Malfoy!". "Well then, I see we should be going now. You do have classes to attend don't you?" Lucius inquired. Me and Draco nodded. "Well, we still have an hour to go. Come on!" he called cheerfully as he walked hand-in-hand with Cissa to Madam Puddifoot's. Me and Draco were both looking at each other in shock, half grinning.

"I think this is pretty good start!"


End file.
